When You're Gone
by AngelicCocoWolf
Summary: Shadow left his family because G.U.N called him off to war. Amy, now desperate and that hoped he'd return on Christmas Eve. But what happens when she spots a black, crimson hedgehog inside her house? ShadAmy One-shot.


_Yess! Oh crap, yesss! I finally had the time to write this new story! So please read on! Merry Christmas!_

_Song: When you're gone – Avril Lavigne_

* * *

Amy was near the window. As she held tears, she couldn't bear to let him go, no. Not at a time like this.

It was Christmas Eve, her hope was lost as her dear husband. Shadow. As he promised her, he'd come back after the war on that day before Christmas. He didn't show up. Amy letted out her cries as hot tears slowly pasted down her cheeks.

"Mommy? Is Dada comin' home?"

Amy looked down to see their beloved daughter, "He will Maria. Very soon." She lied, she just didn't want to see her young beloved Maria cry like her. She looked out the window one last time as she pulled back the curtains and switched off the lights.

In Amy's bedroom, she whimpered at the thoughts. About Shadow, leaving her from war. Amy bolted straight up, she breathed heavily as she ran her fingers through her pink hair as she looked down at Maria sleeping peacefully. "Oh my dear husband, where are you now?"

_I always need time on my own  
I never thought I'd, need you there when I cry._

She ran downstairs quietly, as she turned on the lights of the kitchen and looked at the clock, 10:07 it read. She sighed heavily as one tear escaped her eye and fell to the ground.

_And the days feel like years when I'm alone,  
In the bed where you lie  
Is made up on your side  
_  
She mumbled at the thought Shadow was coming home. No, he wasn't. 'He will never come back.' She thought as she closed her eyes. "Shadow, I need you. Please come back." She choked out as her tears streamed down her face again, she let out a heavy, yet loud sigh as she continued to cry.

_When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?_

She went back upstairs to see Maria's face with tears aswell, "Mommy, where did you go?" She asked as Amy cuddled next to her, "Maria, It's fine, everything will be." Amy replied to her daughter who returned the hug. "But what about daddy?"

_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you_

"He's-He is...I promise he'll come back. We'll be able to feel his love and hugs again." She replied to her as Maria slightly smiled, "Go to sleep, you'll be on the naughty list if you don't." Amy joked as Maria pouted playfully, "Okay, goodnight mommy." She said as she went back to sleep, making Amy sigh once more.

_When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone the words I need to hear  
Will always get me through the day._

Amy went down stairs again, she saw the window curtains open. She raised an eyebrow as she pulled them back. She came into the bathroom to see the lights on, "I don't remember them being on?"

_And make them okay  
_  
Amy gasped a bit, a bit then went to the sink and washed her face then looked at the mirror, "I'm nothing without you." She sobbed as she started to cry again.

_I miss you._

* * *

"Mommy! Where's daddy?" Maria asked as she started to wear her dress.

"He's in the office, he texted me." Amy replied knowing she told a lie. "Oh, okay. Will he come back here after his work?" She asked again, "Yes baby, He will." Amy said as she nervously smiled at her as she smiled back not realizing she lied.

_We were made for each other  
Out here forever_

"Come on mommy! Let's get some monehhh!" Her daughter laughed as she rushed through the door. Amy shook her head in despair, "Shadow, help me with this situation. I don't want our daughter to end up like me." She sobbed as she followed along her daughter as a tear dropped from her eye.

_ I know we were  
Yeah, yeah, yeah_

Amy smiled a bit as she saw Tails and Cream with their son, Whisk. "Hi Amy! Is he?" Cream asked worriedly as Tails looked up at her aswell. Amy shook as she bowed down her head. "Oh my-! Amy, I'm deeply, truly sorry!" Cream said gasping, as she was ached to see her friend in pain. Tail patted on her back too make her look up, "I know he will, trust me." He said giving her a smile of encouragement.

_All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I do, I give my heart and soul  
I can barely breath I need to feel you here with me, yeah!_

As they went along, Amy got worried about her daughter. She was sure she'd asked where her husband was, she never wanted to lie to her again.

_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart we're missing you_

"Huh? Why are the lights on?" She asked as she looked everywhere to be lights on. "Who barged in here!? Show yourself!" She shouted as a black, crimson hedgehog stood up infront of her, making her gasp in surprise. "Y-Y-you!" Amy said in shock as Shadow pulled her to a tenderly kiss.

_When you're gone  
The words I need to say  
Will always get me through the day  
And make it okay_

"How did you?!-" She got cut off again by her husband smirking at her. "I knew that yesterday wasn't the best day to arrive, so I asked the G.U.N to drop me off here Wednesday night." He chuckled, "You got me so worried! I missed you!" Amy said as she cried on his furry white chest.

"Hey! What about me?!"

Shadow and Amy looked down at their daughter with an upset face, Shadow smirked as he lifted her up "Lets see, what's this thing I got for you?" He said as he turned his head and lifted up a gold necklace, or a pendant as the magenta hedgehog snatched it from him and opened it to see a picture of her whole family. Maria smiled in delight as she squeezed her dad in happiness, Amy sighed happily to join the hug, she knew this was a Christmas she'd never forget.

_ I miss you._

* * *

_Awww, what a sweet story. And it's my first oneshot and posted on the exact day! *Does a victory dance* R&R and Merry Christmas!_


End file.
